When the Concert Ends
'When the Concert Ends '''is the eighteenth episode of the ''Log Horizon 2 anime and is the fourth episode of the Route 43 arc. Synopsis The episode begins with Roreil Dawn searching for Nureha. Londark tells him that Mizufa says that they're in the middle of Operation Red Night and to leave Nureha alone since she's free to do as she pleases. Roreil doesn't like the answer and gets angry. After ended the call, he says that if Nureha was going home, she should have taken him. The then continues to search for her. Traveling Towards Saphir The kids are back on the road and pass by the Odyssey Knights. Dariella tells them that the knights are a common sight in the area and that the People of the Land welcome them since they fight to protect the people. The kids comment that they seem handy to have around. Touya says he doesn't like the portable cathedral, that it just doesn't feel right. Minori agrees. They camp for the night. Serara worries that her cooking hasn't improved but the others insist that it has. Dariella comments they're all so close. The kids insist that it's because they're friends. She then asks why they are going to the Redstone Mountains. Touya explains that they need to hunt Wyverns so they can get their magic bags. Isuzu says that they'll do a concert when they get to the town of Saphir. Dariella and Roe2 ask what that is. Minori explains that Isuzu is a bard and they have been playing in all the towns they've been to. Concert in Saphir The group enjoys a little sightseeing around the Town of Saphir. They perform a concert. Afterwards, Isuzu and Rudy sit outside talking. Isuzu says she's so full because the Landers kept buying her food. Rudy comments about how much she seems to love instruments and music. She reminds him that she's just an amateur and then tells him about how her father used to be a professional musician. Once he was no longer famous he became a studio musician and helped other musicians out, since he couldn't give up music. He always worked hard for his music and even though he was a little weird, he was her hero. Rudy tells her that she'll be a pro because her music makes everyone happy but she insists she won't because despite loving music and singing, she doesn't have any talent. He insists he loves her songs and that everyone looks forward to hearing a "forty-two" they don't know. Isuzu asks him what he means by forty-two and that sometimes it seems like they're not understanding each other. Meanwhile, Serara and Minori are in their room. Serara tells Minori that sometimes it seems as if the shopkeepers don't understand her; once she asked for fish paste and they gave her flour paste. Minori suggests that it might be due to the auto-translator. The languages of the Adventurers and the Landers are a little different and they can talk due to the auto-translator but sometimes it glitches causing an error, resulting in a misunderstanding. Back outside, Rudy and Isuzu start discussing language and how they don't always understand each other. Rudy explains that forty-two means music because the gods only gave the Landers forty-two songs and they can't make new ones. Isuzu notes it must be leftover from when it was a game. Rudy says that it was just the way it was and none thought anything of it; everyone was so happy when Isuzu played because they were bright, upbeat songs they hadn't heard before. It was something they had never heard before and she brought that to them, which made her a hero. He then tells here Landers have been coming to Akihabara because they have dreams of the future and a few months in Akiba you can learn skills that you couldn't learn in a lifetime elsewhere. He also tells her that the Landers of Akiba have meetings, since it's hard for them living alongside Adventurers, and that's where he vanishes to sometimes. Isuzu pathetic, starts crying and tells Rudy that he can go back to his room. Touya and Dariella In the morning Touya is walking around town, remembering what he learned in school about why towns were build along water, and sees Dariella sitting by the river on a dock. She invites him to sit with her and the talk a bit. She says she lives in Ikoma but travels a lot.He comments that traveling must be dangerous for her. She says it has become much safer since Plant Hwyaden patrols the road and that Plant Hwyaden has made Minami a beautiful and prosperous town. Dariella asks Touya why he avoids looking at her. Does he dislike her? He says he doesn't like a part of her and that the smile she always has doesn't suit her. She would look better without it. Back in Akiba Akatsuki pops into Shiroe's office, startling him. She gives him her reconnaissance report on the city of Maihama and the Cowen family. She reports on Serjiad Corwen's favorite food and Shiroe asks if she sneaked into the castle. She insists Rayneshia told her and she got the information with her "feminine skills". Shiroe tells her that it's good to have friends and she agrees. She then continues her report about the Duke until she notices Shiroe isn't really paying attention and looks "unhappy, as usual". He says he's concerned since Nyanta hasn't been reporting in and isn't responding to telepathy so he's worried about Minori and the rest of the gang. Dark Cloud Over Saphir Minori and Serara are walking around town and note that their telepathy isn't working. They see a group of Odyssey Knights and Minori wonders if it could be the portable shrine causing the problem.The girls decide to ask the Knights about it but since they look so scary, they chicken out. Touya was about to respond to Dariella thinking he didn't like her, when he notices a large dark cloud approaching. Minori and Serara are wondering if Roe2 will travel with Dariella to Ikoma and why Isuzu refuses to leave her room. Minori says if Roe2 leaves then they can't rely on her summons and they still need to find a place to fix their flute. Serara points out a dark cloud in the sky, while Wolfie starts growling. Minori says it's not a cloud but wyverns. Touya tells Dariella to find a place to hide and runs off. Minori checks the wyverns levels and notes that no matter what their levels are, they can't handle that many. Touya meets up with the girls and says they have to get out of town since they can't make the town a battlefield. Eyecatch Eyecatch2-18.png|Eyecatch 2-18: Roe2 sleeping Trivia Navigation